The Crystal Blade
by organizationroxas
Summary: The Bladebreakers go to another American tournament , there they meet up with, the All Starz and the White Tigers. They also meet an new Bladebreaker! A little Kai x Emily and Mariah x Ray. Alot of Kai x OC (Alexis) Finished!
1. Reunited at Last

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 1: Reunited at last  
  
It's been 1 year since the Bladebreakers won the World tournament and now they all are  
  
pro beybladers. Tyson is still obsessed with eating and his Dragoon bitbeast is amazing. Max and  
  
his parents are finally together living in Japan. Ray went back to his home town and is now going  
  
out with Mariah, and Kai, well nothing has really changed about him, still stubborn as ever. They  
  
were all famous. The Bladebreakers didn't see much of each other anymore.  
  
Our story starts when Tyson and Max meet up with each other and confront Mr.  
  
Dickinson.  
  
"Hi there boys! How have you been?" said Mr. Dickenson cheerfully.  
  
"Just great, we were just wondering if you heard from Ray. We haven't talked or seen each other  
  
in about a year," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea, I really miss being with him, and even Kai. I wish we could somehow be together again,"  
  
said Max.  
  
"Well, there is a way," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Really!! How??" said Tyson excitedly.  
  
" There is another American tournament and I heard from Kai, that he would like to go if all of  
  
you would come."  
  
"Oh wow!! Did he really say that?" asked Max.  
  
"Yes, well sort of, well actually he told me about the tournament, and said that is was a team  
  
thing and then hung up on me without saying goodbye."  
  
"That's Kai for yea!" said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Ray!!!" said Max and Tyson.  
  
"Hi there long time no see!! How's everyone?" said Ray cheerfully.  
  
"Well, Mr. Dickenson is the only person who's heard from Kai, the rest of us are fine," said Max.  
  
" Well, I've been doing great. It's great to be back! The Bladebreakers are back in action!" said  
  
Ray.  
  
"This should be Kai's house," said Ray, looking at some instructions Mr. Dickenson had given  
  
him.  
  
"Yea, lets go and ring the doorbell or we'll never get anywhere."   
  
As Tyson made his first step, someone had grabbed onto his collar. The funny thing was Ray and  
  
Max was in front of him, so who could be behind him. Tyson turned around.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Yea," said Kai, letting go of Tyson's collar.  
  
"Hi Kai! How have you been?" said Ray, trying to be nice.  
  
Kai just looked at him and said: "Come on!"   
  
Kai grabbed onto Tyson's collar again and dragged him inside. Ray and Max followed.  
  
When they got inside Ray, Max and Tyson were in awe. They had never been in a luxury home  
  
before.  
  
"Follow me," said Kai.  
  
They walked down a hall until they saw one last door. Kai opened it and walked in.  
  
Inside the room was a computor, a lot of books on beyblades and 2 dishes, the Cityscape dish and  
  
the classic dish. Kai put on a set of headphones.  
  
"Emily!" he said and the computor came on and what was on was a comunicator to Emily, Max's  
  
mom's assistint.  
  
"Kai?? What are you doing waking me up so early, It's 5:00am."  
  
"Time zone Emily."  
  
"Oh yea. Well, what's the matter?"  
  
"I have Ray, Max and Tyson over and..."  
  
Kai was cut off.  
  
"You have Ray, Max and Tyson over at your house, don't make me laugh!!!!"  
  
Kai handed over the headset to Max.  
  
"Tell her to tell you guys about the tournament. I'll going to get a drink."  
  
"Can you get me one too," said Ray.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hiya Emily!!"  
  
"Max!! Wow! I would have never guessed that he would invite you over."  
  
"Kai wants you to tell us about the tournament in America."  
  
"Oh it's the same as the one you were in before only, you need a team uniform, we are entering,  
  
are you guys?"  
  
"I don't know, but we all want to! Right guys!"  
  
Tyson and Ray nodded their heads.  
  
Kai came back with the drinks. Max handed it over to Kai again.  
  
"Thanks Emily, better go."  
  
"Bye Kai! Hey that rhymes!"  
  
Kai turned off the computer.  
  
"There you go. If we are going to go meet me tomorrow here and 10:00 in the morning  
  
to start designing uniforms, oh and Ray," said Kai.  
  
Ray turned around.   
  
"You might want to bring Mariah over."  
  
"Yea! And why do you have an internet connection to Emily?" Kai grunted. 


	2. Uniforms

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!!  
  
Chapter 2:Unifroms  
  
"Morning Kai!" said Ray as Kai opened the door.  
  
"Hi Ray," he said, plainly.  
  
"Hi Kai!"  
  
"Mariah. Nice to see you again, I suppose."  
  
"Yea," said Mariah.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"It's open Max!" called Kai.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Max.  
  
"Tyson, early. Ha! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"That would be an improvement," Mariah whispered in Ray's ear.  
  
Ray, Mariah, Max and Kai got down to work, because they knew Tyson wouldn't come  
  
for another hour or so. Mariah drew a pair of pant with 2 stripes at the side and said  
  
Bladebreakers on the middle of the strip. Using Mariah's idea of the strip, Kai drew a jacket with  
  
the stripes at the side too, with Bladebreakers on the left pocket. Max drew a T-shirt, with a strip  
  
across the front that said Bladebreakers with a beyblade on the left of the letters. Ray  
  
drew a vest using the same idea as Kai, except his had no sleeves and Kai's did.  
  
By the time Tyson arrived, it was time to put their ideas together and make them real.  
  
It took them 2 weeks to get everything done. It took awhile because they kept on running out of  
  
black materiel. Ray made a headband for himself to replace the old one. Everything was done!  
  
They all enjoyed doing this and now it was off to the tournament!!!!!  
  
At the Airport, Max, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Max's mom, Tyson's Grandpa and Mr. Dickenson  
  
boarded the plane.  
  
"We are off to America again!!" said Tyson. 


	3. American All Starz! First Battle

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 3: American All-Stars!! The First Battle!!  
  
"We are here!!!" said Tyson, when they arrived in Nevada, LA.  
  
"Yea!!" said Max.  
  
"Director! Bladebreakers! Over here!!"  
  
It was Emily and the rest of the All-Stars.  
  
"Hi Emily, Steve, Michael, Eddie! Nice to see you!" said Judy.  
  
"Yes! Really nice, Director!" said Emily.  
  
"Come on! Let's get outta here. It's crowded!!" said Ray.  
  
"All right!" said Emily.  
  
They walked out of the Airport in silence and took the BBA buses to their hotel. Everyone got  
  
settled in and hit the pool. Everyone was having a good time, aside from Kai, who didn't bother  
  
go into the pool.  
  
"So Kai, how did you uniform turn out?" asked Emily. "Ours turned out just fine, it looks weird  
  
on my though, how about yours?"  
  
" They're alright I guess. They seem to like it, so I can't complain, although, I'm not a  
  
big fan of black," said Kai, dully.  
  
"Ours is red with a star on everything!" said Emily.  
  
"Kai!! Emily!! Are you joining in? We're going to have a water fight," said Ray, while getting   
  
covered by a huge wave that All Starz had made.  
  
"No," said Kai.  
  
"I'm coming," said Emily.  
  
Emily jumped in. They all had a fun time, even Kai felt like joining, but he chose not to show   
  
it.  
  
At the hotel, everyone was ready for bed. They each wore the T-Shirt and a cotton pair of pants  
  
that Mariah had made for bed. It was a peaceful night.  
  
When they woke up, they got dressed in their uniforms, then Ray used the pepper   
  
in the mouth trick to wake up Tyson. Today they were going against the Blade Tigers.  
  
"Hi everyone! This is Brad Best from the glitter dome of Nevada LA. Our first match is the  
  
Bladebreakers vs. the Blade Tigers."  
  
"Are you ready?!"  
  
"From the Bladebreakers it's Max! Max uses his defensive style beyblade to keep spinnin'.  
  
And if he is in trouble, his bit beast Draciel will help him out!"  
  
Max waved at the audience.  
  
"Let's see our dish. It's the Classic Dish!"  
  
"Are you ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Draciel!!"  
  
"Destoy him!"  
  
"Draciel, come out and play, hit her with all you've got!"  
  
Draciel appeared and hit Stray, and Stray went flying out of the stadium.  
  
"And Max of the Bladebreakers is the winner!!"  
  
A loud roar came from the audience.  
  
They started the next match.  
  
"From the Bladebreakers It's Tyson! Tyson uses an attack type   
  
beyblade. Tyson is most times careless, so his bit beast Dragoon will bail him out."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Star get him"  
  
"Finish her Dragoon!"  
  
The opponents's blade broke into pieces.  
  
"The winner is Tyson of the Bladebreakers."  
  
"It's time for the last match, it's Ray. Ray is probably the calmer one of the Bladebreakers, but he  
  
isn't that calm when it comes to kicking his opponents blade out of the dish! Driger, Tiger,  
  
AWESOME!"  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
"Styler go!"  
  
"That battle was fast!"  
  
"The winner is Ray of the Bladebreakers!!"  
  
Judy and the AllStars was watching from the stands.  
  
"They have improved a great amount," said Emily.  
  
"I know, I know," said Judy. 


	4. The New Bladebreaker

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 4: The New Bladebreaker!   
  
They Bladebreakers are all silently sleeping in their beds. Just the day before they had won their  
first battle againest the Blade Tigers. Ray woke you.  
  
"What time is it?" he said sleepily.  
  
Ray looked at the clock.  
  
"It's just ten o'clock. TEN O'CLOCK!!!!" Ray jumped out of bed and woke up everyone.  
  
"Well, good morning. I see you all finally woke up."  
  
Emily was standing at the door with Micheal, Steve, Eddy(I figured it out) and Judy.  
  
"All of you woke up pretty late. Today is our battle, are you all coming?" asked Judy.  
  
"I know I am! How about the rest of you?" said Max.  
  
"Of course Maxy! I'm coming!" said Tyson.  
  
"I will," said Kenny.  
  
"Alright, I guess we are all going. Oh, Kai, you coming?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yea, whatever," Kai said dully.  
  
The All*Stars left.  
  
" Morning boys! I see you woke up late," said Mr. Dickenson walking into the room.  
  
"Yea. Really late," said Max with a large smile on his face.  
  
" Today I have a surprise for you, I found you a new addition to your team to help Kenny out. You may come in,"   
said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
A girl with brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes steped inside the room.  
  
"This is Alexis, Kenny. You and her are our Bladebreaker technicians," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Oh hi, nice to meet you," said Kenny.  
  
"She also knows how to beyblade well, so just incase two of you are missing, she will battle."  
  
"I have her status right here," said Kenny.  
  
Dizzy began to speak.  
  
"Alexis is a great beyblade from this stats it says she has a bit beast too. It's skyler right?"  
  
"Yea, but I call her Sky. She is a fire bird, similar to Dranzer," she said looking at Kai.  
  
Kai started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Are we going to see the All*Stars play or what?" Kai left the room.  
  
"Don't let him get on your nerves Alexis, he's a loner," said Ray.  
  
"Oh I won't" replied Alexis. "Who are these All*Star kids anyways?"  
  
"Our friends, well, they are our enemies too, but they are really nice," said Max.  
  
"Oh," said Alexis.  
  
They began to walk to the Glitter Dome, and took 7 seats in front row. Ray took Alexis  
to meet the All*Stars.  
  
"Hey everyone!" said Ray, walking up to them.  
  
"Oh hi Ray," said Eddy, noticing Alexis. "Who this?"  
  
"She why I came down here. This is Alexis. She's Kenny helper for building our blades," said Ray.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were getting a new bladebreaker," said Judy.  
  
"We didn't know either until this morning after you left," said Ray. " Oh Alexis, this is Emily, that's Micheal,  
Eddy, Steven and that's Max's mom, Judy."  
  
"Hi!" Alexis said, feeling a little shy because, Micheal was looking at her as if he was love struck.  
  
"We better go back to our seats. Good luck! And remember, we want to see you in the finals," said Ray.  
  
"Alright! Today's match is the All*Stars vs. the Mountain Cats."  
  
"First, from the All*Stars is Emily. Emily keeps her cool in every battle. She has a bit beast, but never uses it so it's not   
important in today's match (that and I don't remember what it's called)  
  
"From the Mountain Cats it's Nicholas. Nicholas is a strong beyblade, but can he survive Emily's attack?"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
I'm stopping it there. Read next chapter if you want to know who wins. -LigerBlade 


	5. The Crystal Blade

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 5:The Crystal Blade  
  
P.S. Alexis is a made up character.  
  
"Destroy him"  
  
"Don't let her nail you!"  
  
"And Nicholas's beyblade is out of the staduim!! The winner is Emily!!"  
  
"Alright since they don't look to estatic, we will start the next battle It's Eddy vs. Lindsay"  
  
"Are you ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"And the winner is Eddy of the All*Stars"  
  
"Next up is Micheal of the All*Stars vs. Lucina of the Mountain Cats."  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Alright this team is to fast for me to handle, the winner is Micheal."  
  
  
  
The All*Stars and the Bladebreakers practiced together after the match.  
  
"Alright let's have Max vs.Eddy, Ray vs. Steven, Tyson vs. Emily and since Kai isn't here Micheal isn't battling," said Judy.  
  
"I'll beyblade, I need some practice anyways," said Alexis.  
  
" Ok. Micheal vs. Alexis," said Judy.  
  
"My battles going to be easy," said Micheal aloud.  
  
"Not if I can help it," thought Alexis. "You just wait and see."  
  
Max won againest Eddy, Ray won againest Steven and Tyson lost to Emily.  
  
"Now, it's Micheal and Alexis' turn," said Judy.  
  
"I'm ready," said Micheal.  
  
"You better hope you are," said Alexis.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!" said Judy.  
  
"Let's do this!" said Micheal.  
  
"Skyler attack," said Alexis.  
  
Micheal's beyblade flew out of the staduim.  
  
"3 wins to 1, the Bladebreakers are the winners," said Judy.  
  
Kai entered when he saw Micheal's beyblade fly out of the staduim.  
  
"Alexis," he said.  
  
" Oh hi Kai, exactly how long have you been standing there?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Long enough to see you smash Micheal's blade," he said picking up Micheal's beyblade. It was smashed up and  
a part of it's attack ring was damaged surviorly.  
  
" Oh," said Alexis.  
  
"May I see you blade," asked Kai.  
  
"Yea, I guess," said Alexis handing it over to Kai.  
  
"I don't know how I lost. I didn't even see her blade!" complained Micheal,  
  
"I know why. Take a close look at her blade. It's see through," said Kai, handing it back to Alexis.  
  
"Oh gosh, no wonder!" said Micheal.  
  
" I dought you could have beaten me even if my blade wasn't transparent," said Alexis.  
  
"Why you little..."   
  
"I'm tired! Let's get going to bed!" said Ray, trying to save Alexis from a fight.  
  
"Me too! Let's go inside!" said Max, he was really tired.  
  
"Alright then, good night!" said Judy and walked of with the All*Stars.  
  
Micheal + Alexis= RIVALARY!!!! Will they ever get along?- LigerBlade 


	6. Our Best Friends, Our Enemies again!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 7: Our Best Friends, Our Enemies again!!  
  
"I wonder who we are battling today," said Max eagerly.  
  
"Yea, I can't believe they don't tell us who we battle until it's time," said Tyson.  
  
Ray was kind of down in the dumps today. Kai was looking at him, he was worried, but   
  
didn't show it.  
  
Ray thought to himself." We're going against the White Tigers today. Again. This is   
  
going to be hard on us."  
  
"Hey Ray. Are you battling today?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't feel like," said Ray.  
  
"Alright then," said Kai.   
  
Ray gave a sigh in relief.  
  
Kai walked up to him and whispered, "I know why. You said it in your sleep."  
  
"I did what!" Ray said in his mind.  
  
The ride was silent all the way to the Glitter Dome after that.  
  
"Alright everyone!! Today is the Bladebreakers vs...."  
  
"I wonder who it is??"  
  
"..... The White Tigers!"  
  
"The White Tigers! That's why Ray didn't want to battle! Even I don't want to battle"  
  
said Max.  
  
"Come on, we beat them once!! We can do it again!" said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, It's not that simple!!! We are friends with the White Tigers, we should take   
  
them seriously or we are going to lose!!!" said Ray.  
  
"Okay everyone!! It's time for the first match! It's Max from the Bladebreakers vs.   
  
Gary of the White Tigers!! Again!!"  
  
Meanwhile the All Starz was watching from the stands.  
  
"Again? What do they mean?? Emily??" said Judy.  
  
"According to our stats, Max has faced Gary before in the Asian tournament, 1 year ago.  
  
I guess they are doing it again. The problem is Max lost to Gary."  
  
"Oh Max." said Judy in her head.  
  
(Back to the dish)  
  
"Gary! Long time no see, how have you been?" asked Max.  
  
"Just fine. Max, are you ready to do this again?" asked Gary.  
  
"Yes. But I ask of you one thing. Don't show your true power too quickly. The All Starz  
  
will scan you and if you and they will win against you so easily it isn't funny. Tell your   
  
team that."  
  
"I promise Max."   
  
"Let's get the show on the road!"  
  
"From the Bladebreakers it's Max. Max is an awesome blader from the last time Gary battled him  
  
in the Asian tournament. His bit beast Draciel is great for a backup plan."  
  
"Oh yea!! Let's do this!!" said Max.  
  
"Gary of the White Tigers is also a awesome blader from the last time Max saw him. His bit   
  
beast Galzzey is very strong so Max, watch out."  
  
"Alright Max, let's go!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
"Go Draciel!!"  
  
"Galzzey, go!!!!"  
  
The blade crashed together so many time, so smoke started to form. One of the beyblade flew out  
  
but which one? 


	7. Our Best Friends, Our Enemies again! Par...

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 8: Our Best Friends, Our Enemies again!! Part 2!!  
  
"And Galzzey is out of the dish, Max is the winner."  
  
"Yea Maxy!!" called Tyson.  
  
"Hey Gary that was really cool! But this time, I'm the winner!!"  
  
"Yea Max, you've improved a great amount. You didn't even use Draciel this time!!"  
  
"Yea. I haven't used Draciel in a while."  
  
"Great battle Max." Gary walked back to the booth that the White Tigers were sitting at and  
  
told them about the AllStars.  
  
"The next battle will be, Mariah vs. the new Bladebreaker, Alexis!!"  
  
"A new Bladebreaker?? RAY!!! You never told me about a new Bladebreaker!"  
  
"You never told me that you came here!!!!" answered Ray.  
  
"I guess it's fair then!" called Mariah.  
  
Ray didn't say anything.  
  
"From the Bladebreakers, Alexis! Alexis is the new girl in the Bladebreakers and is some kid  
  
named the Cheif's helper. Her bit beast Skyler is amazing, so you better watch out Mariah!"  
  
"From the White Tigers, Mariah! Mariah is said to be Ray's girlfriend and she was trained by   
  
him. Ray gave Mariah her first beyblade which she is using today! Her bit beast Galux also  
  
came with the package, her scratch attack with cut your beyblade into pieces!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Skyler use speed to get far away from her don't let her nail you!!"  
  
"Galux attack!!"  
  
Skyler and Galux fought and fought and never got anywhere!!   
  
"Alright Skyler!! Fire Crystal mirage!!"  
  
"Galux, scratch attack!"  
  
Smoke went everywhere!! They were coughing and couldn't see.After 2 minutes, the smoke  
  
cleared.  
  
"Alexis of the Bladebreakers is the winner."  
  
"I'll finish this. I want to get out off here," said Kai.  
  
Kai walked up to the dish.  
  
"Alexis, that was amazing. You're the only girl that probably has that kind of power."  
  
"Kai, can you get this over with before I fall asleep, I'm so tired!"   
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"Kai from the Bladebreakers is up next!! I wonder who is going to win this one."  
  
"Kai battles. Who knew?" said Lee coming to the dish.  
  
"Kai is the best blader probably in this tournament. His bit beast Dranzer is used in   
  
every battle."  
  
"Lee, a friend of this team is also too. His Galeon bit beast will chew you up and spit  
  
you out!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Galeon is out of the dish, Kai and Dranzer is the winner as usual."  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Kai.  
  
Everyone followed him out of the Glitter Dome. 


	8. Interruptions

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 9: Interruptions  
  
"No battles today, that's a relief" said Ray climbing out of bed.  
  
Ray noticed something beside his bed.   
  
"It's a card," said Ray, he opened it and read.  
  
"Dear Ray,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us coming. I know I should have.  
  
Can you ever forgive me? All I wanted was surprise you, but all I did was  
  
make you furious at me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
  
Mariah "  
  
"Mariah, I could never get mad at you," he said silently.  
  
"You're girlfriend sent you a card. How cute,"   
  
"Kai, how long were you awake?" asked Ray, looking furiously at him.  
  
"Long enough to hear you read your letter," said Kai, gathering his uniform  
  
out of his suitcase.  
  
"Oh great, you wont tell them will you?" said Ray.  
  
"No. It's none of their business to know," said Kai.  
  
"It's not your business to know what was on the letter," said Ray.  
  
"What letter?" Kai said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Oh Kai," Ray laughed.  
  
Ray and Kai changed into their uniform and woke up Max and Tyson. Ray woke Tyson up by  
  
putting a pepper in his mouth and Max was easily woken up.  
  
"Morning Bladebreakers," said Emily as she and the rest of the AllStars walked   
  
inside their room.  
  
"Morning Mom!!" said Max, giving his Mom a hug.  
  
"Max, can I see your blade please?" said Kenny as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yea sure," said Max, taking out his Draciel blade.  
  
"Thanks, Tyson, I'll need yours later. Umm... has anyone seen Alexis anywhere?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys!! Alexis! She was injured!" said Lee rushing into the room.  
  
"Where?" asked Kai.  
  
"The practice dish reserved for AllStars and Bladebreakers."  
  
Kai rushed out of the room followed by Michael and Emily.  
  
When they arrived, the nurse already was there with Mariah, Gary, Kevin and Alexis.  
  
Blood was spilling out of her right arm. Alexis might lose her life if this keeps up.  
  
"Is Alexis going to be alright?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know, the bleeding won't stop," replied the nurse.  
  
"Kai, it was a kid from the Ice Dragoons. He asked me to battle and aimed straight for my arm.  
  
No blader would have done that by accident."  
  
Kai froze.   
  
"I see.."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Yea, a little," replied Kai.  
  
"Alexis, what happened to you?" called Max, running to her with Tyson, Ray, Kenny and   
  
Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"The bleeding is calming down now, she is alright," said the nurse.  
  
"That's a relief," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Ray, tell everyone I'm paying a visit to a few friends of mine," said Kai and ran off.  
  
"Okay," said Ray. 


	9. Ice Dragons

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 10: Ice Dragons  
  
Kai walked silently through the hallway until he came upon the Ice Dragoons room.  
  
"Madison, you're in big trouble now," he said silently to myself.  
  
Kai knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Kai, what are you doing here? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I was just there Jason, she isn't there," said Kai.  
  
"Well, when she comes I'll tell her you want to see her."  
  
"It's alright I'll find her myself."  
  
Kai raced back to the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"I've never seen Kai wear that outfit before. Must be a new style. Bladebreakers must be  
  
a new company."  
  
Jason closed that door.  
  
"He doesn't know about the Bladebreakers? Huh. Odd."  
  
Kai went back to the Bladebreaker room where he found everyone (all stars too including)   
  
talking to Alexis. Kai walked up to Alexis.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yes, I was about to go for a walk anyways," said Alexis.  
  
"Can we come?" asked Judy.  
  
"If you want," said Kai.  
  
Kai, Alexis and everyone else went to the practice dishes where Alexis immediately recognized  
  
the girl who hurt her. She pointed to a girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Stay here," said Kai and walked up to the girl  
  
"Madison," said Kai. 


	10. I'll never forgive you!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!!  
  
Chapter 11: I'll never forgive you!!  
  
"Kai!!" Madison said as she gave Kai a hug.  
  
"I wouldn't be happy, if I were you," said Kai.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Madison.  
  
"He means me!" Alexis walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh it's only you," replied Madison. Kai slapped her on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for Kai?!" she said angrily.  
  
"Open you eyes Madison! Take a close look at the clothing she   
  
is wearing!" said Kai.  
  
Madison took at look at Alexis, she could she her Bladebreaker uniform.  
  
Then she took a look at Kai.  
  
"You're wearing the exact same thing, you're her team mate," said Madison softly.  
  
"That's right Madison. She's my team mate and I could never forgive you for what you did!"  
  
said Kai.  
  
"Kai, brighten up! It's alright! I'm fine now!" said Alexis cheerfully.  
  
"Alexis, you don't understand. Because of Madison, you were on the lines of losing  
  
your life," said Kai. "Truth is. I've never seen Madison like this."  
  
"It's been almost ten years! You don't know me at all anymore!"  
  
Madison knew Kai was disappointed in her.  
  
"Let's go Alexis," said Kai.  
  
"Bye Madison," said Alexis.   
  
As she passed Madison she whispered: " Kai will have to eventually forgive you, give him  
  
some time."  
  
"I'll stay out of trouble," she said.  
  
"Hey Madison! Guess what! I just found out who we are battling next!!" said Jason.  
  
"Really, who?" said Madison, still a little depressed.  
  
"We go up against some team called the Bladebreakers, they don't sound too tough!" said Jason.  
  
Madison ran back into her room, crying.  
  
"We can't go against the Bladebreakers!" she said in her mind.  
  
"Kenny just broke in into the BBA's system, were going against the Ice Dragoons."  
  
Everyone nodded their head. "They don't look to tough.." said Tyson, chowing down on a slice  
  
of pizza.   
  
"Don't underestimate the opponent Tyson," said Ray.  
  
"Hello everyone! This is Brad Best from the Glitter Dome in Nevada, L.A. Today's battle is the  
  
Ice Dragoons vs. the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Our first match is from the Ice Dragoons, it's team captain Madison. Her bit beast Tranzer is not  
  
as good as Dranzer but will do."  
  
"Will you look at that! It's Kai from the Bladebreakers! I think the Bladebreakers want  
  
Kai battles and never shows any sign of sympathy. His bit beast Dranzer is one of  
  
the strongest in this tournament."  
  
"Let look at today's dish."  
  
"Well, when Kai comes up first, it's the classic bowl."  
  
"Alright players! Are you ready!! 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Tranzer!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Madison's blade is out of the stadium, Kai is the winner, as usual!"  
  
The Bladebreakers won all of their matches againest the Ice Dragoons. They continued to the  
  
Semi-Finals of the American tournament. 


	11. Kai sick in the semifinals!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!!(I'm so getting tired of writing this)  
  
Chapter 12: Kai sick in the semi-finals!!!   
  
Kai woke up with an extreme headache, and he felt a little hot too.   
  
"Hey Kai, what happened to you? You look sick?" said Ray.  
  
"Odd. I haven't been sick for the past 13 years," replied Kai sounding sick.  
  
"Okay, stay put while I get Judy," said Ray and ran out of the room.  
  
Ray came back with the All Starz. Judy felt Kai temperature.  
  
"He has a fever, let him rest."  
  
"Too bad, he already is fast asleep," said Ray.  
  
"How sweet," said Emily.  
  
"Yea, he looks a lot calmer in his sleep," said Judy.  
  
The All Starz left quietly trying not to wake Kai.  
  
"Well Kai, It looks like your not going to be battling with us in the semi-finals," said Ray.  
  
Ray woke up Tyson and Max.  
  
"How come you didn't wake up Kai first?" asked Tyson.  
  
"He woke up 2 hours ago, Judy says Kai has a fever and he's staying in bed no matter what."   
  
"So he's not battling in the semi-finals?" said Alexis, kind of worried.  
  
"Yea. I was thinking you could go against the strongest of the team Alexis, I mean who knows?  
  
You might be able to surprise them," said Ray.  
  
"Alright let's see, Alexis your first, Max is next and either Ray or Tyson," said Kenny.  
  
"I'll stay with Kai," said Ray.  
  
"Yea you do that. Kai only trusts you anyhow," said Tyson.  
  
"I'll ask the All Starz if one of two of them could keep you company," said Max, and ran out of  
  
the room to get the AllStarz.  
  
Max came back with some good news.  
  
"Emily agreed to stay since she isn't going to do much," said Max.  
  
Everyone got ready for the match except for Kai who was still sleeping like a baby, and Ray who  
  
was already ready. Emily arrived after the Bladebreakers left. Ray was reading a book and Emily  
  
had brought her laptop. She sat beside Ray who was the kitchen table.  
  
"Ray, so how did you get here, I'm in the mood for a story," said Emily.  
  
"Well where should I start, It's a very long story so, you'll be sitting for a while," said Ray.  
  
"It's alright, we have loads of time!" said Emily.  
  
"Alright if you say so," said Ray. 


	12. Kai sick in the semifinals! Part 2!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Chapter 13: Kai sick in the semi-finals!!! Part 2!!  
  
"Well, Emily this is all I can tell you. Tyson, Max, Kai and I had won against  
  
25 players. It was Tyson vs. me and Kai vs. Max. We didn't know that we were going to the  
  
Asian tournament. Kai won against Max, and Tyson won against me."  
  
"You let Tyson beat you!" exclaimed Emily.  
  
"Shhh.... yea I know," said Ray.  
  
"How could you," said Emily.  
  
"Back to the story. Well Tyson was going against Kai, his worst enemy. The fight  
  
lasted for about half-an-hour. Both blades were still spinning. Kai and Tyson  
  
were both tired. Kai attacked and so did Tyson, causing smoke to go everywhere.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the beyblades were missing."  
  
"Where did they go?" said Emily.  
  
"I'm getting there! You interrupted me," said Ray.  
  
"Opps. Sorry!" said Emily.  
  
"Well, anyways, the beyblades were gone and Tyson and Kai was looking all over for them.  
  
They were in the air still battling. They both landed on the rim. Tyson's went back in the   
  
bowl, but Kai's ran right out. So they declared Tyson the winner 2 out of 3 rounds."  
  
"That's how you guys got to the Asian tournament, right?" said Emily.  
  
"Yea, pretty much," said Ray.  
  
They heard someone walking. Kai was out of bed.  
  
"Feeling any better?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yea. I guess all I needed was to sleep in for once," said Kai, taking a seat beside Ray.  
  
"That's what it looks like," said Emily.  
  
"Anyways, so where's Tyson and Max, and Alexis and Kenny," asked Kai.  
  
"At the semi's, let's see how they are doing" Ray flicked the TV on.  
  
"The Bladebreakers make an easy win 3-0 round against the Siberian Slammers today.  
  
Kai Hiwatari was missing from the stands today and every girl was wondering where  
  
he was."  
  
Kai nearly feel off his chair.   
  
"I guess they are fine in the staduim, well everyone execpt the girls," teased Emily.  
  
"Oh be quiet Emily!" scrolled Kai.  
  
"The All Stars are up next againest the Vipers. Will they succeed or will they fail?"  
  
"It's kind of odvious who's going to win that match," said Ray.  
  
"Yea Ray. The All Stars will win that one, but I'm not sure about the next one," said Kai.  
  
"It's a fair chance between you guys and us," said Emily.  
  
"Yea, even beyblading from the heart says that," said Kai.  
  
"You have a heart Kai?" said Emily looking shocked.  
  
"Oh be quiet Emily," said Kai.  
  
Ray just snickered at this comment.  
  
"We are back!!! And we won without Kai!!" said Tyson, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Tyson, Max, Alexis and Kenny walked into the kitchen, Emily, Kai and Ray were all quiet.  
  
"Spoil sports," whispered Tyson into Max's ear.  
  
"Be quiet Tyson," said Kai.  
  
"Oh you finally decided to talk!" said Tyson.  
  
"Be quiet Tyson!" said Emily, Kai and Ray together.  
  
"Let's go outside for a moment," said Max, tugging Tyson's sleeve.  
  
"Alright," said Tyson. 


	13. Preperation

The Crystal Blade  
  
Chapter 14: Preperation  
  
Emily, Ray and Kai were still silent sitting in the kitchen. Kai turned around and looked at the  
  
clock.  
  
"It's 6:30 Emily, are you sticking around for dinner or something?" said Kai.  
  
"Already. Judy wanted me back an hour ago. I'll think of some excuse. Well got to go! Bye!" said  
  
Emily, and left.  
  
"Hello boys! Are you coming for dinner?" said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Yea, were coming," said Kai.  
  
"Alright then, hurry up or I'll send Tyson to get you," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Were coming," said Ray getting up.  
  
"Yea," said Kai.  
  
AllStars  
  
"Emily, where were you?" said Judy.  
  
"Sorry, I lost track of time."  
  
"Oh really, you're an hour late and Max wasn't even there. As far as I'm concerned, you have no  
  
excuse" said Michael.  
  
"Be quiet Michael," said Judy. "You have lost track of time too."  
  
"Oh Judy, I mean, we are facing the Bladebreakers next. She should be spend more time with us  
  
than the Bladebreakers," replied Michael.  
  
"Emily, it's alright, but I don't want you to do this often," said Judy.  
  
Judy left the room.  
  
"Suck up!"  
  
"JUDY!"   
  
"MICHAEL! DO YOU WANT TO BATTLE IN THE FINALS!!!"  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
"What a great dinner!" said Tyson jumping into bed.  
  
Kai and Ray were silent all dinner and when they got back.  
  
"What's on their minds" thought Max as he stepped into bed.  
  
Kai and Ray were both really tired so they went fast asleep. 


	14. The final match!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Chapter 15: The final match.  
  
"And now the final match between the AllStars and Bladebreakers."  
  
"This is it guys, time to go again," said Tyson.  
  
"I want me and Alexis to be in this battle," said Kai.  
  
"I'll go again!" said Max.  
  
"Let's give Ray a turn, he hasn't been up a lot," said Tyson.  
  
"No it's alright, Max can go, if he wants," said Ray.  
  
"Alright who is the first victim," said Tyson.  
  
"Alright, Steven has been chosen to battle first."  
  
"Max, you're up," said Tyson.  
  
"Max is chosen from the Bladebreakers. Max is the perky one of the group, but when he's in the  
  
stadium, he changes from perky to danger with a capital D. His bit beast Draciel is a help to his  
  
battles."  
  
"Steven has improved a lot over the year. His bit beast Trydon is like a wild bull, so be careful!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!"  
  
"I'm not going to show any sympathy Max!"  
  
"Nether am I! So we're even! Go Draciel!"  
  
"Trydon! Attack!"  
  
"Not if I can help it! Draciel!! Keep your ground!"  
  
Max was using the same technique and Tyson did when he battled Steven a year ago.  
  
Steven didn't even notice.  
  
"Draciel now!!" shouted Max.  
  
Steven's beyblade wobbled and wobbled. Then Draciel came out of nowhere and hit Trydon,  
  
which knocked him out of the dish.  
  
"Max is the winner!"  
  
"Yea Max!!" cried Tyson and Kenny from the bench.  
  
Kai got up.  
  
"Tyson's next, Alexis your going to rap things up," said Kai.  
  
"Tyson's next, Judy," said Micheal.  
  
"Yea , I know," said Judy.  
  
"I'm battling him!" said Micheal.  
  
"No, Eddy will battle him," said Judy.  
  
"And are you ready for the second match. First is Tyson from the Bladebreakers. Tyson is the  
  
current world champion, and has great skills in beyblading.. Will he win the battle?"  
  
"Eddy has a strong blade but doesn't keep calm when in danger. Will he be the victor?"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"And were off to a great start, but this will end short."  
  
"Dragoon! You know what to do!"  
  
"And Eddy's blade is out of the stadium! Tyson is the winner!"  
  
"That was too easy," said Tyson  
  
"Next up is Alexis from the Bladebreakers. Alexis is the new team mate and she is just as good as  
  
any of the others. Her bit beast Skyler is incredibly powerful so watch out."  
  
"Michael from the All Stars is an attack type blader and doesn't want to lose to any girl, so he  
  
won't show any sympathy. His bit beast Trygle is also powerful so better watch your step around  
  
him!"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"More than ready, sweetie," said Alexis.  
  
"Oh man, I have to battle her? She's so hot," thought Michael.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!"  
  
"Skyler! End this!"  
  
"Come on, you can beat her!"  
  
"And Michael's beyblade is out of the dish..."  
  
"Again," said Alexis.  
  
"And Alexis is the winner!!"  
  
"Alright Alexis!!" cheered Ray, Max and Tyson from the bench.  
  
"Yea!" said Alexis giving a thumbs up sign to her team.  
  
"I lost to her!" kept throbbing in Michael's brain. 


	15. The Reunion!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Chapter 16: The Reunion!!  
  
One month has pasted since they arrived back from the American tournament. Kai  
  
wasn't been seen by any of the Bladebreakers in the passing month and Ray never came   
  
back after the tournament. Tyson, Max and Kenny were just hanging out when they  
  
discover that they have a visitor.  
  
"Well Max, today was a good day to just hang out. It's sunny and warm!" said Tyson.  
  
"Yea," said Max.  
  
"Tyson? Max? Kenny? Is that really you? Long time no see!" came a voice from behind   
  
them.  
  
It was a girl wearing the Bladebreaker t-shirt, but they had no clue who she was.  
  
"Pathetic, they don't remember you," Kai stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Oh hi Kai, long time no see I suppose," said Max.  
  
"Hey! What about me?"   
  
"Ray!" cried Tyson.  
  
"Am I the only one who hasn't been remembered?"  
  
"Oh come on Alexis, we were just kidding," said Tyson putting his hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh so you do remember!" said Alexis.  
  
"That's Alexis?" said Kenny.  
  
"Yea. Kenny I'm surprised you didn't recognize me," said Alexis.  
  
"Well one thing is that you never let your hair down the last time we saw you and you grew your  
  
hair. Not to mention the make-up your wearing," said Max.  
  
"Yea I guess your right," said Alexis.  
  
"We just came to ask if you could come over to my house for a little reunion, by the way, we have  
  
more visitors," said Ray.  
  
The AllStars came into the clearing. Michael, Eddie, Emily and Steven was on the sidewalk.  
  
The White Tigers were there too.  
  
"Alright sounds like a deal, we'll meet you all at Kai's at 6:00 and Tyson, we want you to  
  
leave at 5:30," said Ray.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Tyson.  
  
"We don't want you late," said Kai.  
  
"See you later!" said Alexis then ran off with Ray, Kai, All Starz and the White Tigers.  
  
"Well, I think it will be safe to tell your Grandpa first, then my Mom and Dad, " said Max.  
  
"Alright!" said Tyson.  
  
They both ran to Tyson's house. Kenny left to go to his house to get ready.  
  
"Hey Tyson my man! I heard from Judy that you were having a Bladebreaker Reunion, with the  
  
All Starz and the White Tigers," said Tyson's Grandpa.  
  
"Yea we are, we came to tell you, but I guess you already know," said Tyson.  
  
"Really?" said Grandpa.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to get my Bladebreaker uniform and were on our way to Max's," said Tyson.  
  
Tyson got his uniform and rushed to Max's.  
  
Max was already ready for Tyson. He was wearing his Bladebreaker uniforms too.  
  
They both rushed to Kai's home.  
  
"You came early Tyson?" said Ray, who was waiting at the door.  
  
"Yea, if I try hard enough, I'll remember," said Tyson.  
  
Everyone was there, all wearing their team uniforms.  
  
"Hey where's Kai and Alexis?" asked Max, seeing them not with them.  
  
"He and Alexis are in the Beyblading room. Their having a battle," said Ray.  
  
"Let's go see them battle," said Tyson.  
  
Kai had a room in his house full of battling bowls. Alexis and Kai was using the Tsunami Dish.  
  
"It's looks like you win again Kai," said Alexis.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling your not trying your hardest," said Kai in his usual  
  
grumpy voice.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I guess it's because I'm battling a team mate than an opponent, I'm  
  
usually a lot more serious during tournaments and things like that," said Alexis.  
  
"Tyson, you're here early," said Kai.  
  
"Yea. Kenny said he's going to be a little late," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea whatever," said Kai, heading to the Kitchen.  
  
" So how about we get some battles done? We made a chart on who's battling who," said Ray.  
  
"Block A is Lee, Ray and Eddy. Block B is Mariah, Alexis and Emily. Block C is Gary,   
  
Max and Michael, and Block D is Kai, Tyson and Steven," said Mariah.  
  
"Block A is first," said Ray, hanging the chart on an easel.  
  
"Alright, 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!" everyone chanted. 


	16. The Battles of the Blocks!

The Crystal Blade  
  
Chapter 17: The Battles of the Blocks!!!  
  
"Go Galeon!"  
  
"Come on Driger!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Galeon!" yelled Lee.  
  
"Driger!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Tiger Claw attack!!" they both said and Eddy's blade went out of the stadium.  
  
"This is it!! Black Lightning Attack!" said Lee.  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!!" said Ray.  
  
Lee's blade went out of the stadium.  
  
"Driger won!" said Tyson.  
  
"Block B is Mariah, Alexis and Emily."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!!" said Max.  
  
"Galux attack!"  
  
"Skyler show them who's boss!"  
  
"Go Trygator!"  
  
"Galux! Scratch Attack!"  
  
"Skyler, fire shot attack!"  
  
"Trygator! Attack!"  
  
Galux made it's way out of the stadium.  
  
"Skyler! Fire Shot Attack!!"   
  
"Emily lost to Alexis," said Eddy.  
  
"Yea isn't she amazing!" said Max, giving Alexis a pat on the back.  
  
"Yea," said Michael quietly.  
  
"Block C!! Come on!! It's Gary, Max and Michael next!"  
  
"Trygle! Go!"  
  
"Galzzey Attack!!"  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
"Draciel attack Galzzey first!!" said Max.  
  
"Galzzey is out of the stadium! Max and Michael are left,"  
  
"Draciel now!! Attack!"  
  
"Trygle! Attack!"  
  
"This is a replay of what happened in the tournament the first time we meet  
  
the All Starz," thought Max.  
  
"He's going to lose badly this time,"" thought Michael.  
  
Max's eyes widened." Now Draciel Attack!!"  
  
"My beyblade! Beaten by Max again!" said Micheal.  
  
"Oh yea!" said Max jumping up and down.  
  
"Alrighty! Kai, Tyson and Steven are next!" said Mariah.  
  
"Let's make this fast," thought Kai.  
  
"Go Tryhorn!"  
  
"Let's do this Dragoon!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Tryhorns out of the stadium in 5..4..3..2..1.. Bye bye Tryhorn!" said Tyson  
  
"Tryhorn's out of the stadium! Dragoon and Dranzer are still going!" said Mariah.  
  
"Alright Dranzer! Fire Arrow attack," said Kai.  
  
Dranzer came out and knocked Dragoon out of the stadium.  
  
"Kai is the winner!" 


	17. Crystal Blades shinning star!

Chapter 18: Crystal Blades shining star!  
  
"Kai vs. Alexis is the next battle," said Mariah.  
  
Recently, Max won against Ray 2 rounds out of 3. Ray looked fine after he lost and decided  
  
to go order the pizza for dinner.  
  
"Ready Kai?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Yea," said Kai.  
  
"Alright! Time for Kai vs. Alexis," said Lee.  
  
"I'll really like to see who wins this, they both are so good," said Max.  
  
"Yea, this is going to be good," said Tyson.  
  
"I've made a little surprise before we start, follow me," said Kai.  
  
Everyone followed Kai outside. When they stepped outside they saw millions of star in   
  
the night's sky.  
  
"Who knew Kai had such a great view of the stars," said Alexis, in awe of amazement.  
  
"We will be battling in a new dish that I put together outside here," said Kai.  
  
"Oh wow, lets see it!" said Alexis in excitement.  
  
Kai pressed a button on the floor and the stadium opened.  
  
"I really like to eye teasers. It makes it look cool and you can hardly see the obstacles   
  
so it's harder to figure out where you're going," said Alexis.  
  
"That's not the only opsticle you have," thought Kai.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!"  
  
"Fly Dranzer!"  
  
"Hit it Skyler!"  
  
"Oh no! I can see my blade, but Kai can't see his either, how are we supposed to   
  
battle in these condictions, Kai!!" she said angrily.   
  
"Calm Down, there is a way, but I'll leave that to you to figure out," said Kai.  
  
"Oh!!!!!" said Alexis. She was frustrated.  
  
"Come on Alexis, calm down and figure out the answer," thought Kai.  
  
"I can hear Kai's thoughts. He said 'Calm down and figure out the answer' Why am I hearing   
  
Kai's thoughts," thought Alexis.  
  
"Concentrate," thought Kai.  
  
"Concentrate??? How can I concentrate in this situation!!" thought Alexis.  
  
Alexis put some thought into it.  
  
"I heard a saying, that Skyler could do some awesome things, in that saying,  
  
they said theres a way to always find her, but how? That's it!" thought Alexis.  
  
"Skyler, Shinning Star Attack!!" said Alexis.  
  
"Good Work Alexis, you're skills impress me," thought Kai.  
  
"Thanks," said Alexis quietly.  
  
"Unfortunatly I'm going to have to end this, Dranzer, Fire Star Attack,"  
  
said Kai. (Made up move)  
  
"No way!" said Alexis.  
  
Everyone was in complete awe as Dranzer lit up just like Skyler like two   
  
bright stars.  
  
"Dranzer, finish this!" said Kai.  
  
"That's quite enough," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Sorry Rad, but Dranzer doesn't give up that easily," said Kai.  
  
"Rad's here?" said Alexis quietly, she was frozen.  
  
Skyler flew out of the staduim. Alexis picked it up, and squeezed it tightly   
  
in her hands.  
  
"Arn't you coming to see me, Squirt," said Rad, coming out of the darkness.  
  
"Rad? It's that really you? Long time no see!" said Alexis running up to her brother.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Pizza's here!" said Ray, rushing to answer the door.  
  
"Pizza? You better have ordered 4 boxes. One for the White Tigers, one for the  
  
All Starz, one for Tyson and one for the rest of us," said Kai, following Ray   
  
to the door. They all left Alexis and Rad alone.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rad?" asked Alexis, still clutching Skyler in her hand.  
  
"That's not important, what is important is that you protect Kai for me. Someones  
  
after him to kill him and I want you to know this. Kai knows but, I'm afraid the   
  
only reason they want Kai is to leur you and Kai together and kill you both,  
  
because you both are very strong at beyblading, and want to get rid of you.  
  
Take care Alexis," said Rad and went inside, he left through the front door.  
  
Alexis stayed outside for a little longer to just gaze at the stars. 


	18. I'm Worried About Kai!

Chapter 19: I'm worried about Kai!!!  
  
Alexis woke up at 2:00 in the morning after the reunion. She was snuggled up in bed at Kai's  
  
house all warm and cozy, but she couldn't fall asleep. Alexis climbed out of bed and decided to  
  
take a walk though the hallway. Alexis passed Ray's room whom he shared with Lee. Driger was  
  
in Ray's hand while he slept. Lee on the other hand was buried in the covers. Mariah and Emily's  
  
room was next they were both on their back sleeping just fine. Then she passed Gary and Eddy's  
  
room and then Michael and Steven's room. Then she stopped by Kai's room, Kai wasn't there.  
  
"Alexis? What are you doing up so early?" said Kai behind her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, you?" said Alexis dully.  
  
"I was thirsty, are you scared about what Rad told you?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yea, sort of. I mean if it was anyone else, It wouldn't be this way," said Alexis.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kai.  
  
"I remember it clearly, there was about 16 other girls and boy where we were told to meet Mr.  
  
Dickenson for the tryout of the Bladebreakers. Over all of them he chose me. Now it was a waste,  
  
now you and me are in danger," said Alexis, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Come on into my room," said Kai.  
  
Alexis was pushed into Kai's room and she sat on the bed crying. Kai let her rest. She was  
  
snuggled up to him at the edge of the bed. They moved back to reach the pillows, by then Alexis  
  
was fast asleep. Kai placed her down.  
  
"This is what you really need now," said Kai softly and fell asleep.  
  
Emily woke up around 8:00 and usually Mariah was already awake but when she passed  
  
Ray's room to get to Kai's she saw her snuggled up to Ray. When Emily reached Kai's room he  
  
saw Alexis with him, both fast asleep.  
  
"How cute, the lone wolf finally got himself a sweetheart," said Emily.  
  
"Emily? What are you doing?"   
  
Ray and Mariah were awake.  
  
"Shhhhhh!! Come take a look yourselves. They are so precious," whispered Emily, stepping away  
  
from the door. Ray and Mariah peeked in.  
  
"You're right Emily, they are precious," said Mariah.  
  
"Since when does Kai do this?" said Ray silently.  
  
Soon one by one, everyone woke up. Ray, Mariah and Emily didn't mention anything about  
  
Kai and Alexis. Kai came down looking very calm. He was already dressed in his usual clothes.  
  
"Hey Kai, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" asked Ray.  
  
"Alright," said Kai.  
  
They went into a room far away from the kitchen, as possible."  
  
"So how's Alexis?" said Ray with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ray if you tell anyone, I swear...." said Kai.  
  
"Emily and Mariah know too, but the rest don't know it yet," said Ray.  
  
"You better not tell them!" said Kai.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Alexis had woken up and she rushed down the stairs to give Kai a hug.  
  
"Hi Alexis," he said blushing dark red. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yea, no nightmares," said Alexis, gripping onto Kai's hand. "I'm starved let's go get something to  
  
eat."  
  
She dragged Kai into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, she seems to be enjoying this. She better not tell them or else she's going to be in deep  
  
trouble," said Ray and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning everyone!" said Alexis, finally letting go of Kai's arm.  
  
"Morning Alexis, you slept well," said Emily, giggling.  
  
"What's the matter, Emily?" she said sternly.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said with cheer in her voice.  
  
"So anyways what's up for today?" asked Michael.  
  
"I'm not doing anything special," said Kai.  
  
"Neither," said Emily and Mariah together.  
  
"I doubt anybody has anything to do," said Lee.  
  
"Yea, probably," said Ray.  
  
"Alexis, Mariah, how about we go shopping! I saw a mall near here, when I got here, plus there  
  
are plenty of boys here to carry bags," said Emily.  
  
"Come on boys," said the girls.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
The telephone rang, Kai picked it up.  
  
"Hello? What do you want Tyson? You're now taking practicing seriously? Oh fine. I don't think  
  
Alexis wants to come, the girls are going on a shopping spree and... I know, let her have a day  
  
off, alright see you," said Kai.  
  
"Who was that Kai?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Tyson, he and the rest of the kids are having a tournament and want me to watch," said Kai.  
  
"Oh," whinned Alexis.  
  
"You don't have to come, I told Tyson about your shopping spree, they said it's alright to give  
  
you a day off," said Kai.  
  
"To bad, I wanted you to come," said Alexis.  
  
"I'd better go, and Alexis, make sure I get a laugh when I get home," whispered Kai into her ear.  
  
"Like that will ever happen," she said to herself as Kai went out the door. 


	19. The last day! Kai's gone!

Chapter 20: The last day. Kai's gone!!  
  
It was the last day, that the White Tigers and the All Starz could stay in Japan. Alexis was  
  
staying for another week with Ray because, Ray was supposed to take her home.  
  
"Well, let's make this special" said Tyson who arrived at Kai's house in the early morning.  
  
"Yea, we won't see each other in a long time," said Max who had arrived with Tyson.  
  
"Until the next tournament, until then I agree with Max," said Emily.  
  
"Which is a rare occasion," said Michael.  
  
Emily slapped him on the arm, feeling offended.   
  
"Now none of that," said Mariah, trying to make this the best day ever.  
  
"Well, what's around?" asked Steven.  
  
"Where's Kai is another question? And Alexis?" said Eddy.  
  
Ray, Emily and Mariah began to laugh hard.  
  
"What so funny?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Emily in that cheery voice again.  
  
They continued to laugh.  
  
"They've gone nuts," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea," said Max.  
  
"Morning," said Alexis as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Alexis, where Kai?" asked Steven.  
  
"I don't know, he wasn't in his room when I went to check, did he come home last.."   
  
Alexis stopped. She remembered what Rad had said to her.  
  
"The last time I saw him was at the party," said Tyson.  
  
"You mean you didn't call Kai yesterday," said Emily stunned.  
  
"No why?" replied Tyson.  
  
Alexis rushed out of the kitchen. A few minutes later she had her clothes on, and   
  
went to get Skyler. She then said: "Skyler, I need you're help." She then passed out.  
  
She woke up lying on the ground in what seemed to be another Dimention.  
  
"So, he's gone?" said Skyler who was above Alexis' head.  
  
"Yea, I should have went with him," said Alexis.  
  
"No, I'm glad you didn't, if you and Kai were lost, none of the others would   
  
know what to do, you and I will confront them, and we will tell them what is going on,"   
  
said Skyler.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Alexis found herself lying on her bed. Skyler was right beside her.  
  
"I'll go get them," said Alexis.  
  
She ran down the stairs and told everyone to meet her in her room in 5 minutes, a  
  
nd it's super important.  
  
By the time, they all got up there 10 minutes had passed and they thought Alexis   
  
would be really mad, but she wasn't.  
  
"Skyler!" she shouted boldly.  
  
Skyler shot out of his beyblade and appeared before everyone.  
  
"I'll tell everyone. Kai has been kidnapped, and we don't know where he is. Is   
  
that good enough," Skyler said rapidly.  
  
"Sorry? Did you say kidnapped?" said Emily.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Skyler.  
  
"Someone is after me and Kai, to kill us and we have to becareful, that's what Rad told me,"   
  
said Alexis.  
  
"Now all of you are going to battle and battle until we get Kai back," said Skyler.  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow!" said Lee.  
  
"I am quite aware of that, so we have to get this over and done with before tomorrow,"  
  
said Skyler.  
  
"That or your staying behind," said Alexis.  
  
"We are going to have to split up to find anything," said Emily.  
  
"I'm going into Kai's room to search for any clues," said Alexis.  
  
"Kai doesn't let anyone in his room, and It's locked," said Mariah.  
  
Alexis pulled a key out of her drawer, and walked to Kai's room.  
  
"Not anymore," said Alexis, opening the door.  
  
"How did you get a key?" asked Steven.  
  
"My secret," said Alexis.  
  
Alexis walked into his room, she could still remember the day he had slept  
  
with her.  
  
"Alexis, can I talk to you outside for a moment," said Emily.  
  
"Yea," said Alexis, sadly.  
  
Alexis followed Emily to her room.  
  
"This is hurting you bad, isn't it?" said Emily.  
  
"Yea, I just can't believe he's gone," said Alexis.  
  
"By the way, how did you get that key?" asked Emily.  
  
"He snuck it into my room and hid it in my drawer, I found it just yesterday,"  
  
said Alexis. "When Kai was here."  
  
"Oh Alexis," said Emily softly.  
  
LiGeRbLaDe 


	20. Kai

Chapter 21: Kai  
  
"Hey Alexis! Get over here!" called Lee.  
  
Alexis ran to Kai's room to find Lee with a note in this hand.  
  
"Look what we found on the bedside table!" said Lee.  
  
Alexis read it out loud.  
  
"If you ever want to see your boyfriend again little girl, you will meet us in the park at 5:00pm, or  
  
else. You will never see him again."  
  
Alexis was stunned, and the other were too, because whoever kidnaped Kai, said "boyfriend."  
  
"What does he or she mean by 'boyfriend'?"  
  
Alexis began to cry in Ray's arms.  
  
"Leave her alone guys," said Ray viciously.  
  
"Alright Ray, you don't need to get so angry," said Gary.  
  
"It's alright Ray, they need to know," said Alexis.  
  
"I'll tell the story," said Emily.  
  
"No I will. You don't know the whole story," said Alexis.  
  
"Alexis.. I.."  
  
"It all happened in 1 short hour, I couldn't sleep and Kai was  
  
also awake getting something to drink. Then I told him how I  
  
became a Bladebreaker and then he took me into his room, I fell   
  
asleep and I woke up under his arm," said Alexis.  
  
"What she said," said Emily.  
  
"Then, Emily found Kai and Alexis sleeping together and, told me   
  
and Mariah and well, we never told you," said Ray.  
  
"So, that's the story," came a voice from the door.  
  
"Rad? How did you get in?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Backway," replied Rad.  
  
"Oh, remind me to lock that door," said Mariah.  
  
"Can't. It never locks," said Alexis. "Kai told me."  
  
"Kai tells you everything," said Rad.  
  
"I know," said Alexis, blushing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's 4:30! You have to get to the park, Alexis,"  
  
said Mariah panicking.  
  
"I'mgoingtogetSkylerandI'mouttadadoor!" said Alexis rapidly.  
  
"What did she say?" said Lee as Alexis ran out of the door as fast  
  
as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Something about Skyler and the door," said Steven.  
  
"Come on slowpokes, she's leaving!" said Ray, heading to the front door.  
  
Alexis' room  
  
"Skyler! I need a lift to the park, Kai's there," said Alexis.  
  
Skyler appeared out of no where.  
  
"Alright, but which park," asked Skyler.  
  
"I don't know, the note just said the Park. What a minute!" said Alexis.  
  
Alexis threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes.   
  
"I'm seeing something, a sign? Meta.. Mete, Metalong Park."  
  
Alexis opened her eyes.  
  
"Metalong Park eh? Let's go," said Skyler.  
  
"Never mind Skyler. Metalong Park is across the street," said Alexis.  
  
"I'll go back into the beyblade," said Skyler and he disappeared.  
  
Metalong Park  
  
"Oh where, oh where can Alexis be. Oh where oh where can she be," someone  
  
sang.  
  
"Be quite! She will come!" exclaimed Kai.  
  
"Kai!"   
  
Alexis came running.  
  
"Alright little girl, now hand over the bit beast," he said ruthlessly.  
  
"Skyler!" screamed Alexis.  
  
Skyler came out of her beyblade.  
  
"Grrrrr.... If you want me your going to have to take me," growled Skyler.  
  
"I will, and by the way, the name's Christian," he said, and took out his blade.  
  
"A blading match? You are so going down," said Alexis.  
  
"Not quite, he beat me Alexis. Both in my two best qualities, fighting and blading, use the   
  
secret weapon we've been working on," said Kai, struggling to get untied from the tree.  
  
Alexis knew what Kai was talking about. She smiled.   
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Skyler!"  
  
"Team Attack formation!"  
  
The two birds fused leaving a huge bird in front of them.  
  
"Howdy Skyzer! Ready to battle," said Alexis cheerfully.  
  
"You know it," repied Skyzer.  
  
"Alright Skyzer, win this for us. Alexis, I need a little help to get my blade  
  
though. Use the supply blade for now," said Kai, trying to reach his blade.  
  
Alexis took out her Crystal blade and an extra bottom for Dranzer. She took off  
  
her attack ring and weight disk onto the Dranzer bottom and was ready to launch.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Max had arrived and Alexis and Christian had launched their blades.  
  
"You arrived just in time, now get me untied," said Kai. He was extremely grumpy.  
  
"Oh no, this is not going to be good for the team, Kai's grumpy," Max thought, as  
  
he untied Kai from the tree.  
  
When he finally was free, he ran to Alexis followed by Max.  
  
"Kai! You're alright!" she said joyfully, as she hugged Kai.  
  
"Yea, thanks to Max," said Kai. "Let's finish him off, together."  
  
Alexis nodded in agreement.  
  
"Skyzer! Flame star attack!"   
  
"And whatever his name is blade is out of the stadium! Alexis is the winner!" said Max.  
  
"Well done, Alexis and Kai. You both did a great job," said Rad as he ran over to Alexis.  
  
"Thanks," said Alexis.  
  
"Let's go inside and tell the others," said Kai.  
  
Alexis nodded and Rad, Max, Kai and Alexis went inside. 


	21. Farewell! FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 22: Farewell  
  
"Well, this is goodbye for now, Bladebreakers," said Emily.  
  
"Yea, we will miss you all," said Mariah.  
  
" Ray, when are you coming back with Alexis," asked Lee.  
  
"You know, I don't think Alexis wants to come home," he said looking at Alexis who   
  
was holding onto Kai's arm.  
  
"I think your right," said Gary.  
  
"Yea, I guess she'll be staying here for a very long time," said Max, laughing.  
  
"We better get on our plane before it takes off on us," said Michael.  
  
"I agree," said Eddy.  
  
"Me too," said Steven.  
  
"Alright we will be seeing you hopefully very soon," said Alexis.  
  
"Yea," said Tyson.  
  
Kai nodded his head in agreement.  
  
They all left waving.  
  
Kai's house  
  
"Finally! Peace and quiet!" said Kai, walking into his room and he threw himself onto  
  
his bed.  
  
"Not anymore." Alexis ran and jumped onto Kai's bed landing right beside him.  
  
"Alexis," said Kai.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Alexis, Kai. Do you know what time it is the clock in the kitchen isn't working?"   
  
said Ray as he walked into the room.  
  
"How is it not working?" asked Kai.  
  
"Daylight savings last night," said Ray.  
  
"It's an atomic clock Ray! It doesn't care about Daylight Savings!" said Kai.  
  
"It is? Then why does it say 12:01?" asked Ray.  
  
"Because it is 12:01 Ray!" said Kai.  
  
"It is?" said Ray quizzically.  
  
"Yea," said Alexis sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no wonder. I'm hungry!" said Ray.  
  
"I'm not. Call Tyson and see what he's having for lunch," said Kai as he threw   
  
a small pillow at him.  
  
Ray dodged it.  
  
"Hey! That's not a bad idea," said Ray, and he walked out of the room.  
  
"You can never get a quiet moment around here now," thought Kai.  
  
Alexis raised her head.  
  
"I'm tired!" complained Alexis. She placed her head closer to Kai  
  
and her arm wraped around his chest, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Kai also fell in a deep sleep.  
  
"They just needed that little push," said Ray, who was watching.  
  
"Playing around with Kai is fun. Get him mad and he'll do whatever  
  
he really wants to do."  
  
Kai woke up and found himself being wrapped in the arms of Alexis.  
  
She was extremly tried. They had slept for 1 hour. Kai moved  
  
around and Alexis quietly woke up, knowing that Kai was going somewhere else.  
  
"Morning, or should I say night?" said Alexis quietly.  
  
"Afternoon would work," said Kai. He felt so relaxed in his sleep. "And by now,  
  
Ray would have saw us and he is going to tease me for the rest of my life."  
  
"If he does then I hurt him in his sleep," said Alexis. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"No where special," replied Kai, turning his head to her.  
  
"Oh, then can I come along?" said Alexis.  
  
"Hiya there Alexis! Kai," said Tyson.  
  
"Hi Tyson," said Alexis sweetly.  
  
Kai punched him in the gut.  
  
"Tell anyone, and I'll make sure you don't live," said Kai and he walked out of the   
  
room.  
  
"Alexis? A little help here please?" said Tyson, who was face first on the ground.  
  
"Coming!" said Alexis cheerfully.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
